he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Evil-Lyn
Evil-Lyn is a character in the popular Masters of the Universe toy line and the accompanying cartoon series He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. The only female member of the Evil Warriors, she is an evil witch who aids Skeletor as his second-in-command with her powers of darkness. She is vastly more intelligent than Skeletor's other minions, and while she admits that she is not as powerful as Skeletor, she readily confesses that she hopes to seize her master's powers and lord it over Eternia herself one day. Thus, she has worked completely independent of Skeletor on multiple occasions. Her trademark is the magic wand crowned with a crystal ball, but Evil-Lyn typically generates magic without the assistance of any instruments. Evil Lyn originates from the City of Tundaria, a wild underground city located in Eternia. When dangerous warrior sorcerers became renegades in the time of King Miro (father of King Randor), by ignoring support and defense to the sorcerers who used spells for evil, evil sorcerers settled in this underground city, where they separated from the realm of the surface of Miro, Evil Lyn was born in Tundaria by powerful parents of sorcery magic, She is the daughter of a mysterious sorcerer known only as "the Faceless One", who lives in isolation among the ruins of Zalesia and is the guardian of a precious object called the Ram Stone. The Faceless One disapproves of his daughter's servitude of the evil forces and hopes that someday she will learn the error of her ways. The episode Lessons indicates that she still feels a familial bond with her father when she returns the Ram Stone to him after it was used by Skeletor in an attempt to breach Castle Grayskull. Character History Action figure For gender diversity, Evil-Lyn was introduced into the Masters of the Universe toy line in 1983 in order to add a female to the Evil Warriors. Initially envisioned as an evil warrior-goddess and counterpart to Teela, Evil-Lyn's action figure is identical to Teela's except in color scheme, head mold and accessories. The original figure has bright yellow skin. Cartoon With her intelligence, fearlessness and her incredible magic skills, Skeletor clearly could not hope for a more capable ally than Evil-Lyn, who is often left in charge when he is away from Snake Mountain. Voice actress Linda Gary imbued Evil-Lyn with the qualities of perniciousness and refinement simultaneously, and indeed, whatever the character did, she did it with style, unlike the vast majority of the other villains. Although the toy line may have designed her as an evil counterpart to Teela, in the cartoon she was really more of an evil counterpart to the Sorceress, rather than Teela, seeing as how she possessed no warrior skills whatsoever, but more than compensated for this by her expertise in magic and witchcraft. She would use all manner of magic spells to battle against the Heroic Warriors, and duped many people with her magical disguises in episodes such as The Shaping Staff, The Curse of the Spellstone, Evil-Lyn's Plot and The Royal Cousin. She is also shown to frequently branch out on her own and conduct her own schemes away from Skeletor in episodes such as Ordeal in the Darklands. Journey to Stone City and No Job Too Small also portray her working as an independent agent. Additionally, Evil-Lyn renders her services to aid other super villains, such as Gorgon in The Defection, and Dark-Dream in Eternal Darkness, hence affirming time and again that she is by no means devoted to Skeletor. ]] This is brought to the forefront in the episode The Witch and the Warrior, perhaps the most in-depth character study of Evil-Lyn in the series, in which she is forced into making an uneasy alliance with Teela when the two of them are stranded in the desert together. Having always held Teela in total contempt, and never having regarded her as a formidable adversary (unlike He-Man and the Sorceress), Evil-Lyn acquires a degree of respect for the young warrior's skills and intelligence, going so far as to say that she and Teela could "make a great team" after all. She also declares to Teela in this episode that she has "no loyalty to Skeletor", and that she only works for him because she eventually hopes to acquire his superior powers. At the end of the episode, Evil-Lyn evinces shades of goodness as she thanks Mallek for saving her life and healing her injuries. As a token of her heartfelt gratitude, she refuses to steal that which Skeletor sent her to obtain, and proves that she is not subservient like the other Evil Warriors, stating that Skeletor can "come get" what he wanted "himself". Although her background is never mentioned in the series, the series bible explains she was once a scientist from Earth called Evelyn Powers, who was on board Marlena Glenn's space craft before it crash-landed on Eternia. Evelyn had been insanely jealous of Marlena for being chosen over her to pilot the shuttle. When the ship crashed as the result of an explosion from Skeletor's homeworld of Infinita, Evelyn wound up on Infinita, where the evil powers of that world turned her knowledge of science into sorcery to aid Skeletor. This origin is used in a storybook entitled New Champions of Eternia but was unpopular with the show's writers and therefore never alluded to in the cartoon. Live-Action Movie Evil-Lyn features in the 1987 live action film Masters of the Universe. Played by Meg Foster, she is shown as Skeletor's main sidekick as in the cartoon, although the film adds an extra dimension to her relationship with Skeletor by indicating a love interest between the two. In one scene, Skeletor indicates that he depends upon Evil-Lyn to portray the image of him as ruler to the people of Eternia. While sharing the desire for power between them, Evil-Lyn's calm and seductive approach is shown to soothe Skeletor's wrath and mania in his moments of hysteria. Any attempt Evil-Lyn makes to stand closer or equal to Skeletor is quickly deflected in the film. After Skeletor punishes his minions for failure, Evil-Lyn attempts to speak on their behalf. This stance prompts Skeletor to force her into control of his troops on their second mission to Earth to track down the heroes. She succeeds in capturing the Cosmic Key, but Skeletor again disregards her when she reports that she has failed to deal with He-Man. In the final stages of the film, she deserts Skeletor after he absorbs the power of the universe without sharing it with her. This remains consistent with the various portrayals of the character as scheming and willing to turn on Skeletor from the mini-comics, Filmation series, and 2002 series. Evil-Lyn is not depicted as a powerful magic-wielder in the film (although it is not stated that she does not have such powers either) and does not carry her distinctive orb-staff. In the film she rarely uses magic, although in one scene she casts an illusion to make herself appear to be the dead mother of Julie and also uses her powers to keep the door of the music store closed while Julie brings her the Cosmic Key. Kevin Corrigan, a human teenager, describes Evil-Lyn's eyes as "strange" during the film. Although no explanation for this is given on screen, Evil-Lyn does not even blink her eyes at the bright light cast from Skeletor's transformation. All of the other characters present, including He-Man, cover their eyes or turn away. 2002 series Evil-Lyn returns for the 2002 relaunch of the Masters of the Universe toy line and cartoon series. While her portrayal in the new show is very much in-keeping with the original series, her background is expanded upon in the new series. She is revealed to be the daughter of a mysterious sorcerer known only as "the Faceless One", who lives in isolation amongst the ruins of Zalesia and is the guardian of a precious object called the Ram Stone. The Faceless One disapproves of his daughter's servitude of the evil forces and hopes that someday she will learn the error of her ways. The episode Lessons indicates that she still feels a familial bond with her father when she returns the Ram Stone to him after it was used by Skeletor in an attempt to breach Castle Grayskull. The show's second season expands considerably on the theme of her disloyalty to Skeletor, as well as showcasing her origins. Unbeknownst to Skeletor, Evil-Lyn forms a secret alliance with Kobra Khan to free King Hiss and the Snake Men, whom she believes will grant her greater power than Skeletor. After the release of the Snake Men, Skeletor seeks to punish her by banishing her to the Forsaken Realm in the episode "The Price of Deceit". This episode features a flashback to the time she first met Skeletor, when he was still in the form of Keldor. The young Evil-Lyn had managed to impress Keldor with her great knowledge and power, had fallen in love with him and played a part in saving his life. After his injury at the hands of King Randor, she had taken him to the altar of Hordak, who gave him new life by turning him into Skeletor. After the transformation, Skeletor became more and more twisted and evil, ceasing the love between him and Evil-Lyn and inspiring Evil Lyn to overcome him rather than work alongside him . This episode also indicates there are sparks of good left within her as she considers defecting to the side of good after He-Man saves her life following a call for help from her father. Cute Later, in the episode "The Power of Grayskull" Evil-Lyn learns that Skeletor promised to free Hordak from the dimension of Despondos in return for having his life saved, but chose instead to destroy his sanctuary, knowing that Hordak could easily destroy him. She therefore chooses to free Hordak by herself in order to gain the power that she needs, and once again concocts a scheme behind Skeletor's back, allying with Count Marzo in the episode "History" to free Hordak from Despondos. Failing in her scheme, she vows to continue until she has freed Hordak. This plot was going to be expanded upon in the show's third season, but the cartoon was cancelled before any further episodes could be produced. Minicomic appearances Evil-Lyn only appears in six minicomics. She has yellow skin and is shown to be deceiving, treacherous, and manipulative. She even leaves Skeletor and tries to join forces with Hordak. *Masks of Power (minicomic) *Double-Edged Sword *The Clash of Arms *The Obelisk *Hordak: The Ruthless Leader's Revenge! *Between a Rock and a Hard Place! Toys Masters of the Universe (1983) The original figure of Evil-Lyn was part of the second wave of Masters of the Universe toys produced by Mattel in 1983. The figure was largely a pallette swap of Teela, also released in 1983. She has no special action features other than the twist waist and action punch standard to all MOTU figures of the time. She is very similar to her animated counterpart, although her skin was more yellow on the figure, whereas the cartoons she was depicted more as a Caucasian woman. Also like in the animated series, Evil-Lyn wears a headdress, leotard and boots, the sole difference being the action figure making her outfit with slightly brighter colors than on the TV show. Her only accessory is a wand-staff in light blue, slightly shorter than seen in the series. Masters of the Universe (2003) Twenty years later, Evil-Lyn was part of the third wave of new figures. This figure is very much closer to the animation model of the 2002 series; she now has much paler, almost white, skin, and a more elaborate costume with a flowing dress and an elaborate head-dress. She still retains her twist and release feature, this time allowing movement in both directions. The toy comes with both a ceremonial dagger and a staff, this time taller than the figure itself. Category:Evil Warriors Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Villains